prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
1968
This is a list of various things that took place in 1968. Significant events Unknown date * The Madison Wrestling Club ceases operations when owner Al Tomko (who is also the Winnipeg promoter for the American Wrestling Association at this point) folds the promotion into the AWA January *29 - The WWWF's final card at the old Madison Square Garden in New York City is held. In the main event, Bruno Sammartino defeated Prof. Toru Tanaka by pinfall. The WWWF (and its predecessors) had been running shows in the venue since 1926. February *19 - The first WWWF card at the new Madison Square Garden is held. Until 1973, cards are not televised live, and with few exceptions, little to no film or video footage from these cards is known to remain in existence. The main event saw Bruno Sammartino successfully defend the WWWF Heavyweight Championship by defeating Bull Ramos by submission with the backbreaker July *5 - Nick Bockwinkel appears as a contestant on the NBC game show "The Hollywood Squares." He is the night's champion, winning a Pontiac Firebird convertible and Hotpoint kitchen appliances, along with $1,300 cash. October *The Los Angeles-based Worldwide Wrestling Associates (originally founded as the North American Wrestling Alliance in 1958 after Los Angeles promoters Cal Eaton and Jules Strongbow withdrew from the National Wrestling Alliance) rejoins the NWA and is renamed NWA Hollywood Wrestling Births January *8 - Bull Nakano *9 - Silver King February *14 – Nelson Frazier, Jr. (Memphis, Tennessee, USA) March *7 - Nobutaka Araya April *12 - Rico Casanova *24 - El Espantito *24 – Yuji Nagata (Togane, Chiba) *29 - Coquito Amarillo (II) May *10 – Darren Matthews (Codsall Wood, Staffordshire, England) June *3 - El Gallego *7 - Minoru Suzuki July *3 - Sombrita *18 - Pequeño Violencia *21 - Flecha India August *5 - Kendo Ka Shin *8 - Azhor *11 - Head Hunter A *11 - Head Hunter B *16 - Super Boy *24 - Funaki September *16 - Pancho Tequila *28 - Apolo Dantés *28 - Jado *29 - Coco Blanco *31 - Pegaso III October *28 – Mayumi Ozaki (Japan) November *12 - Disco Inferno *29 - El Sanguinario *29 - Hayabusa December *4 - Cripta *8 – Michael Cole (Amenia, New York, USA) *9 – Kurt Angle (Moon Township, Pennsylvania, USA) *9 - Virus *10 - Mephisto *10 - Violencia *26 – Dennis Knight (Biggers, Arkansas, USA) Deaths January *15 - Firpo Segura May *30 - Espanto I July *14 - Apolo Curiel August *11 – The Oklahoma Kid 29 (Heart attack) Debuts February *24 - Enrique Vera April *14 - Ringo Mendoza May *3 - Scorpio August *30 - Yamato (Toguchi) Events Title changes March :*10 - Yukiko Tomoe wins the NWA World Women's Championship from The Fabulous Moolah in Osaka, Japan (WWE, which claims this title's history for its original WWE Women's Championship, does not recognize this title change) April :*2 - The Fabulous Moolah regains the NWA World Women's title from Yukiko Tomoe in Hamamatsu, Japan (WWE does not recognize this title change) May :*29 – Dara Singh defeats Lou Thesz in Bombay, India to win the Indian version of the World Heavyweight Championshiphttp://www.wrestling-titles.com/indpak/indpak-world-h.html August :*17 - Dr. X wins the AWA World Heavyweight Championship from Verne Gagne in Bloomington, Minnesota :*31 - Verne Gagne regains the AWA World title from Dr. X in Minneapolis, Minnesota See also Category:Wrestling Years